novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante (Soulcalibur VII Guest Character)
"Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, don't ya think?" - ''Dante '''Dante '(ダンテ Dante) is a playable Guest Character in Soulcalibur VII and is introduced as the main character of the Devil May Cry series. Originally considered to be a guest character in Soulcalibur III but was cut for unknown reasons. In most promotional material and his official in game nickname he is referred to as Demon Hunter. ''' What lies in his soul is '''Rebellion History Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Eventually, Sparda died, and Eva and the twins were left alone. When Dante was eight years old, he and his family were attacked by demons. Eva was killed, and though both Vergil and Dante survived, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to have died. At some point after this, Dante met Enzo, who became the agent for his demon hunting business which he would base in an unknown city in America. Devil May Cry 3 Arkham comes to the shop and gives Dante an "invitation" to the Temen-ni-gru on behalf of his brother Vergil; as soon as he leaves, Dante is attacked by a swarm of hell jailers. Dante effortlessly kills them all, and heads to the tower in search of an "interesting time". Meanwhile, Vergil speaks to Arkham about his plan to reopen the portal to the demon world and obtain his father's power, in the form of the Force Edge sword that lies there. Within the tower, Dante encounters and defeats the demonic gatekeepers who were sealed away by his father, as well as the demon hunter Lady, who is in pursuit of her father Arkham, and the demon Jester, who guides him through the tower for his own reasons. Upon defeating most of these demons, Dante acquires their souls in the form of new weapons and combat styles. Dante, Lady, and Vergil eventually discover that Arkham is Jester, and was using all of them in order to open the portal and acquire the Force Edge for himself, using it as a means to gain Sparda's power and become a god. After defeating Arkham in the Demon World, Vergil and Dante duel for the ownership of the Force Edge. In the end of the battle, Dante claims ownership of the Force Edge, while Vergil chooses to remain in the Netherworld. Dante matures considerably as a result of his ordeal, and inspired by Lady's courage and commitment to her own family, he continues his demon hunting business with a greater sense of purpose. They become partners and he decides to call his shop "Devil May Cry", in reference to what Lady said to comfort him over the loss of his brother Vergil Devil May Cry Devil May Cry begins with Dante being attacked in his office by a mysterious woman named Trish. He impresses her by easily brushing off her assault, and tells her that he hunts demons in pursuit of those who killed his mother and brother. She says the attack was a test and that the demon emperor Mundus is planning a return at Mallet Island. She takes him to the castle there, but abruptly disappears. Dante explores the castle, slaying minor demons and finding weapons, and encounters the spider-like demon Phantom, while looking for a way to proceed through the castle. Dante wins the battle, but Phantom soon reappears and chases him through the halls of the castle. After further exploration and combat, Dante battles a demon named Nelo Angelo who impresses Dante with his confidence. The demon pins Dante to a nearby wall, but suddenly flees upon seeing the half-amulet Dante wears. The demon attacks twice more in later missions, and is eventually revealed to be Vergil, killed and manipulated by Mundus.1 After Nelo Angelo's final defeat, his half of the amulet joins with Dante's half-amulet, transforming the Force Edge into its true form, the Sparda. When Dante next meets Trish, she betrays him and reveals that she is also working for Mundus. She lures Dante into a final fight with the bio-weapon Nightmare, but Dante manages to kill the monster. In the resulting chaos, the room collapses, and Trish is almost crushed. Dante saves her, claiming it was solely because of her resemblance to his mother. Furious because of her betrayal, Dante warns her to stay away from him. Yet when he finally confronts Mundus, who is about to kill Trish, Dante chooses again to save her but is injured. Mundus tries to finish him off, but Trish takes the attack instead. Dante's emotion at this tragedy unleashes his full power, allowing him to take on the form of his father. Afterwards, Dante and Mundus battle on another plane of existence with Dante victorious. Dante leaves the Perfect Amulet and Sparda sword with Trish's immobile body before departing. However, just as Dante reaches the castle's hangar, Mundus, who is now back to his regular strength, returns and corners Dante. However, Trish also returns and lends Dante her power. Dante is able to defeat Mundus by sealing him away again. When Trish tries to apologize, she begins to cry. Dante tells her that it means she has become human and not just a devil, because "devils never cry". Dante and Trish narrowly escape on a plane as the island collapses. After the credits, it is revealed that Dante and Trish are working together as partners and have renamed the shop to "Devil Never Cry". Devil May Cry 4 Everything was set into motion when Lady came to Dante's office, offering a job. She told him about the Order of the Sword—a small congregation in the castle town of Fortuna, which worships Sparda—much to Dante's surprise. She explained that there is a legend of Sparda in that he served as a feudal lord at the city a long time ago. She also said that although peaceful worship can't be condemned, the Order's members recently started catching demons and collecting Devil Arms, interfering with her work. Trish, who was present and heard all this, departed with the Sparda sword, leaving a "see you there" message written in lipstick on the wall. There was nothing for Dante to do but to go to Fortuna like she is now, with Lady. He watches the two female devil hunters kill the demons who are entering the street where Devil May Cry shop is. After the demons are all finished, as he's out of pizza, Dante left with the two girls in separate ways. Later it is revealed that the Order's increased activity was because of The Savior — a giant artificial demon created by the Order, which is only controllable with Sparda's blood and sword.2 They started creating smaller copies of the true Hell Gate, which they powered with the gathered Devil Arms. These were needed to harvest demons in order to power The Savior, as well as to lure Dante to Fortuna. It seems that Dante became aware of their plan, most likely through Trish, who disguised herself as Gloria and handed over the Sparda sword to infiltrate the Order. After watching Nero defeat a group of Scarecrows from the rooftops, Dante makes his entrance in Fortuna through the roof of the Opera House during the Festival of the Blade, executing the town's vicar, Sanctus, and slaying several Holy Knightswho try to subdue him. Nero, one of the Holy Knights, enraged that his love-interest Kyrie has been endangered, interrupts Dante and keeps him busy until Kyrie and her brother Credo can escape. After a brief fight with Nero, Dante reveals to him that the slain knights were actually demons, and leaves with a cryptic message to Nero, claiming that "We’re the same...you and...I...and them fallen knights. Though I suspect you carry something different from the others". He then leaves Nero and heads for Fortuna Castle. On Credo's orders, Nero follows Dante, catching up to him at the entrance to Mitis Forest. However, Dante escapes by falling from the cliff into the forest. Nero finally confronts Dante within the Order's headquarters, but Nero no longer seeks to capture Dante because he has been betrayed by the Order. However, Dante challenges him for his brother's sword, Yamato, which Nero now possesses. After an intense battle, Nero at last gets the upper hand, but then Dante easily knocks Nero down, making Nero realize that Dante has been playing with him from the beginning. Dante explains that Yamato is the key to the Demon World, but allows Nero to continue using the sword because Nero needs it to rescue Kyrie. However, Nero is absorbed by the Order's partly awakened The Savior, which is controlled by the revived Sanctus. Credo is mortally wounded trying to stop Sanctus, and the Yamato is taken by the Order's scientist, Agnus, to open the true Hell Gate in Fortuna. At the dying Credo's request, Dante follows The Savior back to town to rescue Nero and Kyrie after sending Trish to help the citizens escape to safety. Along the way, he kills Echidna, Dagon, and Berial, destroys the three fake Hell Gates they had emerged from, and obtains the Devil Arms that had powered the gates. Once he returns to the Opera House where this all began, he finds Agnus. The two fight, ending with Dante killing Agnus. Dante recovers the Yamato, closes the Hell Gate, and destroys it. This catches the attention of Sanctus, who attempts to kill Dante using The Savior. However, Dante is able to weaken The Savior enough that he can reawaken Nero by returning the Yamato to him. Dante continues to distract The Savior while Nero tracks down Sanctus and slays him. Nero succeeds and breaks free of The Savior with Kyrie and the Sparda in his hands. However, before Dante could drag away an apology from Nero, The Savior reawakens as The False Savior, a weakened version of the creature created by the weapon's merge with Sanctus. Nero hands Dante the Sparda, and attacks the atrocity with his Devil Bringer, destroying it. When the battle is finally over, Nero thanks Dante for his help. Afterwards, he attempts to return the Yamato to Dante, but tells him to keep it Nero asks if he will meet Dante again, but Dante leaves only with a simple wave. However, before his departure after killing the remaining demons in Fortuna at a same location where Nero protects Kyrie from the remaining demons, Dante reunite with his female colleagues, as the three are watching Nero and Kyrie kiss each other in distant range before they depart to Devil May Cry shop. After Dante returns to his shop, Lady enters and thanks Dante and Trish for helping her by eliminating the Order. She hands them the case with their payment, but it is revealed to contain only a few banknotes. Against Trish's protests, Lady claims that it was her fault that the situation got out of hand. Dante calms them down by commenting: "We take what we can get, right?". Suddenly, the phone rings, and Trish informs Dante that it is a customer with the password and is in the vicinity. Trish and Lady decide to come with Dante on this mission, and the scene ends. Devil May Cry 2 Dante aids the character Lucia in defeating Arius, an international businessman who uses demonic power and seeks to conquer the world by attaining the power of Argosax the Chaos. At the end of the game, Dante must go into the Demon World to stop a powerful demon from escaping, but the gate closes behind him and he is trapped. With no way back to the human world, Dante heads even deeper into the demon world on his motorcycle. There is an extra scene after the credits, in which Lucia is sitting in Dante's office when she hears a motorcycle outside and rushes out to see who it is. It is not shown whether the arrival is Dante or not. Soul Calibur VII After Dante's battle with Agrosax he came back to his office to find Lucia waiting, she expresses happiness but Dante quickly changes, saying that he saw something in the Demon Realm and he needed better gear to go face it. After changing he went back into the Demon Realm and through a portal into what seems to be the late 16th century. This is where we find him in the game, apparently wanting to destroy the demon's of this realm. Fighting Style Dante is a very elaborate combo centric character as he uses more than one weapon during battle, each one having different effects to his overall fight style. The Weapons he uses are Rebellion (Referred to as Longsword in game), Ifrit (Referred to as Gauntlets in game), Cerebrus (Referred to as Triparte Nunchucks in game), Nevan (Referred to as Guitar in game) Arbiter (Referred to as Battleaxe in game) and Osiris (Referred to as Battlescythe in game) Rebellion When using Rebellion he is relatively strong as he can do heavy damage quickly and has multiple moves that can be done from across the screen, and is the easiest weapon to combo into other styles quickly since it is the most basic Dante can get. Damage Output: Heavy, comparable to Nightmare Speed: Quick, Comparable to Mitsurugi Range: Short to Mid Range, Comparable to Zasamel * Hacker: 'A quick succession of four slashes at the opponent, easily cancelled into other moves * '''Death-Coil: '''A move that hits any enemy around him, easily cancelled into other moves * '''Stinger: '''A lunge move used to hit an opponent from across the screen ** '''Trillion Stabs: '''The followup, used to cause extra and increased damage * '''Drive: '''A shockwave attack that can knock close enemies backwards ** '''Overdrive: '''The followup, used to knock enemies farther backwards * '''Helm Breaker: '''An overhead attack that does a great amount of damage. * '''High Time: ' A swift upward attack that can send opponent's into the air if they are caught off gaurd * '''Roulette: '''A swift upward attack which can be done in the air, where he spins Rebellion around fast enough to send both Dante and the opponent into the air. * '''Arbiter Switch: '''Dante preforms Stinger or Trillion Stabs, followed by Helm Breaker and finishes off with Death-Coil, then by attacking again, does a downward attack with the Arbiter * '''Cerebrus Switch: '''Dante preforms Hacker, followed by Stinger and then Drive, then by attacking again, throws out Cerebrus so that the third and final part of the nunchuck hits the opponent. * '''Ifrit Switch: '''Dante preforms Stinger, followed by Trillion Stabs but then cancels into Ifrit punching the opponent away. * '''Nevan Switch: '''Dante preforms Drive, followed by Helm Breaker and then Hacker but cancels at anytime into sliding across the ground while rocking out with Nevan, knocking the opponent upward. * '''Osiris Switch: '''Dante preforms Drive, followed by High Time and then Roulette, and then canceling Roulette into Osiris preforming Prop Shredder. * '''Ebony/Ivory: '''Dante can fire Ebony and Ivory at an opponent. ** '''Charged Shot: '''Dante can fire a charged shot from Ebony and Ivory ** '''Hailstorm: '''Dante spins around midair and fires multiple bullets downward * '''Rebellion: ''What lies in his soul is Rebellion, Dante rushes forward and performs a massively powerful Stinger against the opponent. * '''Critical Edge: '''Dante slices the opponent upward and then dashes forward, knocking the opponent backward while turning Devil Trigger and firing two charged shots from Ebony & Ivory to finish it o Arbiter Arbiter is very slow and heavy, though it is slower than Astaroth's Axe, it does have techniques that can hit the opponent from afar. It does heavier attacks that can do much more damage if they actually hit the opponent Damage Output: High, Comparable to Night Terror Speed: Slow, Comparable to Astaroth Range: Mid, Comparable to Astaroth * '''Judgement: '''A heavy, slow, three hit combo that can be cancelled into other techniques * '''Trinity Smash: '''A three hit combo that causes a demonic explosion if the final hit lands. * '''Heavy Swap: '''Two heavy hits that switches to any of the other weapons to activate a combo. * '''Tremor: '''A heavy hit into the ground that causes a shockwave across the ground. * '''Rebellion Switch: '''Dante preforms Judgement and follows it with Heavy Swap and finishes off with a Stinger from Rebellion * '''Cerebrus Switch: '''Dante preforms Trinity Smash, followed by Heavy Swap, finishing it off with a combo from Cerebrus * '''Ifrit Switch: '''Dante preforms Judgment but cancels it into Tremor and finishes off with him rushing forward and throwing a punch from Ifrit. * '''Nevan Switch: '''Dante preforms Trinity Smash, followed by Judgement and finishes it off with swing Nevan at the opponent. * '''Osiris Switch: '''Dante preforms Tremor, followed by Trinity Smash and finishes off with a Prop Shredder from Osiris * '''Revanent: '''Dante fires Revanent at the opponent, knocking the opponent backward ** '''Charged Shot: '''Dante charges up Revanent and fires a charged shot that can cause a demonic explosion ** '''Fireworks: '''Dante flips Revanent around three times, firing once per flip. * '''Rebellion: 'What lies in his soul is Rebellion, ''Dante slams Arbiter down onto the opponent, knocking them into the air * '''Critical Edge: '''Dante throws Arbiter at the opponent, knocking the opponent backward, he will then turn Devil Trigger and walk over and stomp on the opponent's head before slamming the axe into the opponent's back before finishing off the Critical Edge. Cerberus Cerberus is Dante's Quickest weapon, allowing for very quick swiping combos, and they have one of the longest lengths in the game, although, they are the weakest weapon in term of actual swipes, as they do a small amount of damage. Damage Output: Low, Comparable to Viola without orb Speed: Fast, Comparable to Maxi Range: Far, Comparable to Ranged Attacks * '''Spin Cycle: '''A five hit combo that with the first three hits can damage enemies around him and the final two can hit an enemy in front of him. * '''Winter's Howl: '''A five hit combo that hits the frontal enemy four times before finishing off with a spinning attack. * '''Swing: '''While in midair, swing the Cerberus around you to hit enemies on the ground. * '''Revolver: '''Similar to moves like Roulette, spins the Cerberus fast and knocks the enemy into the air with a swift up swipe * '''Windmill: '''Spin the Cerberus in a circular pattern in front of him, knocking enemies back, stopping projectiles, although you must stand in place. * '''Satellite: '''Spin the Cerberus quickly around your body in a 360 motion, knocking enemies back when hit. * '''Flicker: '''Shoot the Cerberus quickly so that it hits opponents both in front and behind you. * '''Crystal: '''Flip forward and slam the Cerberus into the ground, shooting a wave of Ice in front of him. ** '''Million Carats: '''The Followup to Crystal Slam the Cerberus into the ground, making an ice prison around him, knocking the opponent backward. * '''Ice Age: '''At the cost of movement, form an ice block around yourself, damaging enemies that touch it and causing you to take less damage. * '''Rebellion Switch: '''Perform Winter's Howl and follow it up with Revolver, and in midair, switch to Rebellion and perform Helm Breaker * '''Arbiter Switch: '''Perform Satellite, followed by Flicker, he will then switch to Arbiter and perform Tremor * '''Ifrit Switch: '''Perform Spin Cycle and cancel the final hit into Crystal, and then uppercut the opponent away with Ifrit. * '''Nevan Switch: '''Preform Million Carats, followed by Sattelite and then slide across the ground with Nevan in hand. * '''Osiris Switch: '''Preform Ice Age, cancel it into Windmill and finish off with Prop Shredder from Osiris. * '''Artemis: '''Fires three bolts of energy into the air and they all lock onto the opponent and fire onto the opponent ** '''Sphere: '''Fires an explosive energy blast at the opponent to knock the enemy backward. ** '''Acid Rain: '''Shoot multiple laser beams into the heavens which come raining down on enemies with increased ferocity. * '''Rebellion: 'What lies in his soul is Rebellion, ''Dante hits the opponent repeatedly with a long string of Cerberus Strikes. * '''Critical Edge: '''Dante hits the opponent twice across the face with the Cerberus and then kicks them away while transforming into Devil Trigger and then knocking the opponent backward and preforming a superpowered version of Crystal to finish them off. Ifrit Ifrit is weird as it actually a set of four weapons, Ifrit which first appeared in Devil May Cry and that was it's only appearance also has the abilities of Beowulf (DMC3), Gilgamesh (DMC4) and Eryx (DMC: Devil May Cry), all of which are gauntlet type weaponry, he can perform swift hits and kicks at a short range Damage Output: Medium, Comparable to Zasamel Speed: Quick, Comparable to Mitsurgi Range: Close, Comparable to Viola (without Orb) * '''Flash Strike: '''A three hit combo that ends with knocking the opponent to the ground, can be charged to end with a flaming strike * '''Rolling Blaze: '''Surrounds yourself in flame and roll forward, damaging an enemy with contact. * '''Magma Drive: '''Charge up before releasing a strong flame covered Uppercut * '''Kick 13: '''Dash forward and release a flurry of kicks on the opponent * '''Roundhouse: '''Deliver a strong magma fueled roundhouse kick. * '''Meteor: '''Shoot forward a fireball from your fist. * '''Lightup: '''Punch the enemy twice before preforming a rising kick, knocking the opponent skyward * '''Beehive: '''Punch the enemy twice before preforming a flurry of kicks to the opponent and finishing with a downward heel strike * '''Killer Bee: '''A diving kick that can be preformed in midair * '''Straight: '''An attack where he slides forward and punches the opponent hard in the chest * '''Beast Uppercut: '''Lunge forward before preforming a powerful uppercut ** '''Rising Dragon: '''The followup to Beast Uppercut, preform a spinning around quickly and knocking the opponent to the ground. ** '''Divine Dragon: '''The followup to Rising Dragon, preforming an even stronger uppercut * '''Hyper Fist: '''Preform a flurry of punches in front of you * '''Zodiac: '''Shoot a ball of light from your hands * '''The Hammer: '''Preform a powerful haymaker to the the opponent * '''Volcano: '''Preform a strong punch to the ground, causing a strong explosion at the opponent's feet * '''Shock Strike: '''Punch the opponent twice before kicking the opponent in the throat * '''Shocking Kick: '''Lightning Fast Kicks to the opponent's chest and stomach. * '''Full House: '''Drop down from the sky and kicks the opponent with both feet * '''Shock!: '''Punch the ground and shock opponent's around him * '''Real Impact: '''Punch the opponent in the stomach hard and then punch them away. * '''Brawler: '''Punch the opponent with three strong punches * '''Slam: '''Punch the ground, sending out a shockwave, knocking opponent's back * '''Rebellion Switch: '''Preform Rolling Blaze, followed by Kick 13, followed by Flash Strike and finishing with Rebellion's Roulette * '''Arbiter Switch: '''Preform Divine Dragon followed by Arbiter's Drop technique. * '''Cerberus Switch: '''Preform Shock! followed by The Hammer and then Cerberus' Million Carats * '''Nevan Switch: '''Preform Magma Drive, Followed by Beehive and then Real Impact, finishing off with an attack from Nevan. * '''Osiris Switch: '''Preform Volcano, followed by The Hammer, Shocking Kick and then Osiris' Prop Shredder * '''Blue Rose: '''A short range bullet that can knock an opponent down. ** '''Charged Shot: '''A charged version, that causes a good amount of damage ** '''Twosome Time: '''Dante places his guns to face two different directions to fire in different directions. * '''Rebellion: 'What lies in his soul is Rebellion, ''Dante charges up his fists with energy before charging forward and knocking them into the air. * '''Critical Edge: '''Dante rushes forward in Devil Trigger and kicks the opponent in the chest, followed by a flurry of punches and kicks before knocking the opponent down hard with a downward axe kick and flipping backward. Nevan Nevan is an interesting weapon as it can be lethal at multiple ranges, able to deal decent damage at both close and far range due to the multiple ranged attacks that can be used from across the screen. Damage Output: Medium, Comparable to Seigfried Speed: Medium, Comparable to Kilik Range: Short/Far, Comparable to The Cerebrus * '''Tune Up: '''Tune the Nevan, knocking an opponent backward * '''Shock Shot: '''Shoot a flurry of bats and lightning at the opponent. * '''Battery: '''Shoot an enemy with multiple bat strikes * '''Jam Session: '''Summon a wave of bats that Surround Dante and knock enemies away * '''Garage Band: '''Shock an enemy with a faraway tune of your Guitar * '''Reverb Shock: '''Slide across the ground while tuning your guitar, knocking the opponent backward * '''Bat Rift: '''Swing your guitar at an opponent, knocking them into the air * '''Slash: '''Transform the Guitar into a sickle, slicing the opponent across the chest * '''Feedback: '''Spin the guitar around your body to hit enemies around yourself * '''Crazy Roll: '''Shock the air around you, roll forward and hit enemies with electric damage. * '''Distortion: '''Give a giant rift on your guitar and send electrically charged bats at your opponent. * '''Rebellion Switch: '''Activate Tune Up and then perform Reverb Shock, then switch into Rebellion by activating Roulette * '''Arbiter Switch: '''Activate Battery, followed by Feedback and finish with Arbiter's Tremor * '''Cerberus Switch: '''Activate Garage Band and then follow up with Reverb Shock, finishing with Cerberus' Crystal * '''Ifrit Switch: '''Activate Distortion, followed by Crazy Roll and then Divine Dragon. * '''Osiris Switch: '''Jam Sesson, Followed by Shock Shot and then Prop Shredder * '''Spiral: '''A strong bullet from his Sniper Rifle, knocking the opponent down. ** '''Trick Shot: '''Ricochet bullets off surrounding walls to hit multiple enemies. Levels 2 and 3 increase the number of times a bullet ricochets. ** '''Sniper: '''Target in on an enemy's weak spot and then fire a high-damage piercing shot at them. * '''Rebellion: 'What lies in his soul is Rebellion, ''Dante swings his guitar and knocks the opponent into the air. * '''Kalina Ann: '''Shoots a rocket at the opponent which causes an explosion at the opponent's location. ** '''Hysteric: '''Fire a huge barrage of mini-missiles at the enemy ** '''Grapple: '''Launches the bayonet blade at the enemy, impaling them * '''Rebellion: 'What lies in his soul is Rebellion, ''Dante slams the guitar into the ground and sends out a giant shockwave at the opponent. * '''Critical Edge: '''Dante, in Devil Trigger, rushes at an opponent and slams his Guitar down onto the opponent's head before doing a rift that knocks the opponent into the air before jumping up and summoning a swarm of bats that shoot the enemies backward before landing. Osiris Osiris focuses on multiple sweeping blows with decent damage, this allows for good combos to be set up based off of the multiple different set up moves that this set contains Damage Output: Medium, Similar to that of Mitsurugi Speed: Medium, Similar to that of Taki Range: Medium, Similar to that of Zasamel * '''Karma: '''A whirlwind of blades that slashes at enemies surrounding Dante * '''Cleaver: '''Several slashes ending with a powerful downward slash * '''Cleaving Swap: '''Two cleaving hits followed by a weapon swap attack * '''Raze: '''Raises Dante and surrounding enemies in a sweeping, sky bound, hurricane. * '''Prop Shredder: '''Spin the scythe like a propeller, juggling enemies on its blade * '''Streak: '''A forward lunging attack that ends with a sweeping spin * '''Hanger: '''An aerial combo of wide, sweeping attacks * '''Double Up: '''Spins the scythe above Dante's head like rotor blades * '''Rake: '''Hook enemies below Dante and yank them into the air. * '''Rebellion Switch: '''Karma, followed by Cleaving Swap and finishing with a Roulette * '''Arbiter Switch: '''Cleaver, followed by Raze, and finishing with Tremor * '''Cerberus Switch: '''Prop Shredder, followed by Double Up and finishing with Crystal * '''Ifrit Switch: '''Hanger, followed by Rake and finishing with Killer Bee * '''Nevan Switch: '''Streak, followed by Raze and finishing with Reverb Shock * '''Rebellion: 'What lies in his soul is Rebellion, ''Dante rushes forward and slashes upward, knocking them into the air. * '''Critical Edge: '''Dante hits the opponent in the stomach with the end of the scythe and then stabs them in the back with Osiris before turning into Devil Trigger and then stomping on their head before jumping backward. * '''Aquila: '''Dante steps forward and throws his Aquilas at the opponent ** '''Charged Shot: '''Dante throws a flaming Aquila at the opponent ** '''Round Trip: '''Dante throws his Aquila forward, making it spin around him as he walks. Weapons Weapons are in the following order, DMC3 Dante, DMC: Devil May Cry Dante, Nero, Vergil, Create A Soul Weapons (5 - 10), Elysium's Weapon, Necrid's Weapon, Charade's Weapon, Inferno's Weapon, Snake's Weapon, Ultimate Weapon, Joke Weapon Longsword #'Rebellion''' #'Rebellion (DMC: Devil May Cry)' #'Red Queen' #'Yamato' #'Claymore ' #'Jian' #'Akuma' #'Ken' #'Kasai' #'Toppu' #'Soul Calibur (Longsword)' #'Enigma (Longsword)' #'Charade (Longsword)' #'Soul Edge (Longsword)' #'Golden Snake (Longsword)' #'Force Edge ' #'Broken Broom' Battleaxe # Arbiter (DMC3) # Arbiter # Arbiter (Nero) # Arbiter (Vergil) # Bardiche # Demon Axe # Sovnya # Kado # Esu # Hato # Soul Calibur (Battleaxe) # Enigma (Battleaxe) # Charade (Battleaxe) ''' # '''Soul Edge (Battleaxe) # Golden Snake (Battleaxe) # Full Power Arbiter # Squeaky Hammer Triparte Nunchucks # Cerberus ''' # '''Cerberus (DMC: Devil May Cry) # Cerberus (Nero) # Cerberus (Vergil) # Bleeder # Glow-Chucks # Penchaku # Speedcord # Kori # Yuke # Soul Calibur (Triparte Nunchucks) # Enigma (Triparte Nunchucks) # Charade (Triparte Nunchucks) # Soul Edge (Triparte Nunchucks) # Golden Snake (Triparte Nunchucks) # Full Power Cerberus # Woodchucks Guantlets # Ifrit # Eryx # Gilgamesh # Beowulf # Demon's Fist # Dark Hand # Tekko # Tsume # Knuckle Dusters # Roman Cestus # Soul Calibur (Gauntlets) # Enigma (Gauntlets) # Charade (Gauntlets) # Soul Edge (Gauntlets) # Golden Snake (Gauntlets) # Full Power Ifrit # Giant Fist Guitar/Sickles # Nevan # Nevan (DMC: Devil May Cry) # Nevan (Nero) # Nevan (Vergil) # Mojiretsu # Denki # Furaito # Batto # Shokku # Gita # Soul Calibur (Guitar) # Enigma (Guitar) # Charade (Guitar) # Soul Edge (Guitar) # Golden Snake (Guitar) # Full Power Nevan # Acoustic Guitar ''' Battlescythe # '''Osiris (DMC3) # Osiris # Osiris (Nero) # Osiris (Vergil) # Tenshi # Thanatos # Cassiel # Tyrael # Shi # Saike # Soul Calibur (Battlescythe) # Enigma (Battlescythe) # Charade (Battlescythe) # Soul Edge (Battlescythe) # Golden Snake (Battlescythe) # Full Power Osiris # Giant Spoon Stage * 'Devil May Cry '(SCVII) Theme Music * Devil May Cry 3 Battle Music 1 (SCVII) Quotes * "Heads your dead, Tails you fail" ''- (Intro) * "''You're gonna be hurting after this" - ''(Intro) * "''You can stay and die, or you can walk your ugly ass back through that gate. It's your call, pal." - (Intro) * "Think you'd be any good with the Yamato?" ''- (Intro, Against Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu) * "''I'm going to kill you and get paid" '' - (Intro, Against Nightmare, Astaroth, Abyss, Night Terror, Necrid, Charade and Inferno) * "''Lizard Dude, huh? Nothing new to me" ''- (Intro, Against Aeon) * "''How come I never meet any nice girls?" ''- (Intro, Against Ivy, Sophitia, Tira, Taki, Talim and Kitana) * "''I'm going to make sure you'll never suck anymore blood" - (''Intro, Against Raphael) * ''"What the hell is wrong with your face?" - ''(Intro, Against Voldo) * "''What is it with girls that look like my mom?" - ''(Intro, Against Elysium) * "''You have a strange pact with wolves" - ''(Intro, Against Baryn) * "''Why the hell is there a dog theme?!" - ''(Intro, Against Dante, Blizzard, Flame and Sanda) * "''You're acting like a spoiled brat" - ''(Intro, Against Princess) * "''Think you really can copy me?" - ''(Intro, Against Snake and Mirror Match) * "''That armor is kinda cheating" ''- (Intro, Against Master Chief) * "''I really don't wanna fight a little kid" ''- (Intro, Against Ness) * "''Well that sucks" ''- (Losing due to time up) * "''Jackpot" ''- (Successful Critical Edge) * "''Jeez, Even Nero could handle this punk" - ''(Victory) * "''Heh, Maybe I did need Trish" - ''(Failure) Trivia * Even though many people believed that Dante wouldn't make any sense with the time period, his backstory shows how it does indeed make sense. * Even though his appearance is based on his Devil May Cry 3 appearance his story suggests that this game appearance takes place after Devil May Cry 2 * One of his quotes in his intro "''You can stay and die, or you can walk your ugly ass back through that gate. It's your call, pal." is a direct quote from Devil May Cry 4 * Dante makes many references to his games of origins, besides the above mentioned quote and design fact these include ** Although his First Costume is based on Devil May Cry 3, his Secondary Costume is based on the reboot, his third is based on Nero and his fourth is based on Vergil ** The Ultimate Weapon for Rebellion is the Force Edge, the original Longsword from the first Devil May Cry Game. ** He makes reference to Vergil's main weapon (which was sadly cut from Dante's Moveset) the Yamato, when talking to either Mitsurugi or Yoshimitsu and asking if they can use the katana similar to their own weaponry. ** Both his victory and failure quotes make reference to Nero (His nephew) and Trish (His Psuedo-Girlfriend). ** His Critical Edge makes reference to his most famous quote after finishing a boss "Jackpot!" * He refers to Elysium as "looking like his mom", Trish, a demon made by Mundus, was made to look like his mother, and Elysium, with a similar facial structure and hair to Sophitia which slightly looks like Eva, is the reasoning behind this. * In his secondary, third and fourth costume his Rebellion changes to the sword that specific version uses, The DmC: Devil May Cry Rebellion, Nero's Red Queen and Vergil's Yamato Etymology Dante's name comes from Dante Alighieri, who was a great Florentine poet of the Middle Ages